Barony of Impresk
A Barony at the Crossroads The Barony of Impresk is a Stonehearth-held polity within Faerûn's interior lands. It is a technical vassal of the Kingdom of Tethyr, but operates with effective autonomy. This formerly contested land is just east of Amn and has complex historical ties to both Tethyr (to the southwest) and the Kingdom of Erlkazar (due south). The Baronial Seat is Stonegate, a massive, mostly-subterranean complex near the north end of the Snowflake Mountains, the highest range of Southern Faerûn. Stonegate hosts the 10th Battalion (Expeditionary) and that "small force" is without question the major military presence in the region. The Barony maintains cordial relations with their suzerain, a cold but civil relationship with Amn to west, and a complex relationship with Erlkazar that has recently edged toward war. History of Impresk What would rate as a substantial duchy anywhere else, the "barony" had its place set by the relative few inhabitants of the area for most of its history. In the 1370s, as Stonehearth quietly assumed the barony, Carradoon was the largest settlement in the area. A walled fishing village on the south end of the Lake Impresk, it worked the ice-cold mountain waters for not much more than subsistence living. Beyond Carradoon were several farming villages, a few logging and shepherding towns in the foothills, and a single mining town in the mountains. About mid-range, and extremely hard to reach, is a Baronial Hunting Lodge. Tethyr vs Erlkazar The semi-recent kingdom of Erlkazar was, for over six centuries, a duchy of Tethyr. In the mid-14th century, Tethyr endured a civil war and interregnum at which point, the eastern duchy broke away and declared itself a kingdom. The chain-of-command for Impresk was marginally though through the duchy, though as a barony, had it's own place among the nobility. During the interregnum, nobility was not a survival traits as a general uprising over the usurped throne made blue blood bleed. When Erlkazar declared independence, Tethyr was split between loyalty to what was now two crowns. Given that Impresk didn't have much tribute, their primary charge was simply keeping the trade route from the east open to Riatavin to the immediate west. The merchant traffic alone was paid for the efforts and there were economic benefits to the whole region. This low bar allowed Impresk to play a careful diplomatic game between the two crowns. Stonehearth Changes the Equation When House Stonehearth took over the barony in 1374, they maintained Impresk's careful neutrality – a trait that fit well with the House non-interventionism. This was also before the foundation of the Marquisate, but with the full magical merchant and paramilitary power of the Stonehearth Arms behind them. Impresk continued to maintain a low profile in the region, and kept diplomatic channels open to Erlkazar and Tethyr. This changed when the nature of the Erlkazar leadership changed around 1375. It was all but confirmed that the king and his four barons had been changed into vampires, and were likely under the control of a group rumored as the "Night Barony." For some time, Stonehearth had considered turning the barony into their official re-base – an effort that eventually became the founding of North Point instead. The points against Impresk were the number of political entanglements that almost guaranteed wars that had secret treaties and entanglements that were so convoluted that the whole region was known as "the Lands of Intrigue." Instead, Stonehearth officially recognized Tethyr as their suzerain, though that was as much for Tethyr's stability as it was anything for the barony. Geography There are three primary geographic features that define the barony: the Snowflake Mountains, Shilmista, the Forest of Shadows, to the immediate west, as well as the Lake Impresk to the southeast. The Snowflake range is a breathtaking prominence, rising to over 20,000 feet in altitude. Knifelike and steep, they are snowcapped and a significant source of runoff for local waters. A few of the peaks are often shrouded in cloud, which drops major snowfall – hence the name of the range. On the north side of the range in the baronial seat, Stonegate Fortress. Built right through the cleaned-out and sanctified remains of Castle Trinity, Stonegate is far more underground than it above ground – and that's saying a considering the massive complex. Home of the 10th Battalion (Expeditionary), there is a portal there with a direct link to the College of Arms in the Marquisate and the region is used for mountain training and exercises for all Arms units. The Royal Guard have defensive and law enforcement duties through the barony and there is even a token Royal Marine presence at Lake Impresk. Carradoon is still the largest settlement in the area, but now weighs in just shy of 5,000 residents, classing on the high side of Large Town. While there is still fishing there, the major industry is a magical resort town for the inhabitants of the City of Riatavin. In comparison to arcane-phobic Amn just a bit further west, Carradoon is a comparative City of Splendors all on its own. During touring (or refugee) surges, the town can support up to 15,000 residents for an extended period. The Shilmista forest is under Impresk protection but still houses a reclusive kingdom of wild elves. Two logging villages work with the elves for harvesting sustainable growth while deflecting other ventures that would drive the elves into bloody extinction. Between Stonegate rotational averages, Carradoon's residents, a blanket of farming villages, two logging villages and four mining villages, the barony now weighs in at over 80,000 residents. As is the Stonehearth trademark, there is a considerable mix of races compared to the surrounding jurisdictions. Humans still account for 80% of the overall population, but a full 20% is filled by elves, half-elves, and shield dwarves. Politics Stonehearth has an office in neighboring Riatavin, as well as an office just this side of the border of Amn that they share with the Tethyr Royal Household. Communication and relations with Tethyr is regular and they are trusted allies. Stonehearth also has a fortified embassy just outside Darromar, the Tethyr capital. To the east, Amn's considerable merchant resources ensure they can't be ignored, but their selective acceptance of slavery and anti-arcane policies create an atmosphere of mutual distrust. There is a black market for magical items in Amn and while Stonehearth does not actively fill that lucrative demand, they don't intervene when second-hand Stonehearth potions and scrolls make their way into the kingdom. To the south, there is a complex political game between Impresk and Erlkazar. The kingdom itself is beloved by the Barony, and likewise, the countryside to the south loves Stonehearth. Relations at the top, however, have soured. While the vampiric attacks largely avoid the Barony, the charade is transparent to Stonehearth. There are two things stopping Stonehearth from toppling the vampires from the throne. First, there is no non-vampiric designated heir to the throne and taking the lands would be a show of force that Stonehearth is not prepared to make right now (though surrounding jurisdictions would love to see the vampires killed). The second point is that the vampires have a particularly brutal defense lined up where any standard military action would first slaughter innocents, essentially keeping the people hostage. People who know House Stonehearth, especially their "Duty to Act" policy, know that it's only a matter of time before the Arms brings all the resources together for one swift stroke. Category:Introduction Category:DM/GM Notes